Unintentional Meeting
by SLovingLecter
Summary: Re-Written. What would happen if it was Agent Starling who had been sent to Florence to investigate the case of the missing Capponi Librarian? What would Dr Lecter do when faced with a suspicious Clarice Starling?
1. Chapter 1

_**Unintentional Meeting**_

_**By Sherilovinglecter**_

_**Nothing but the plot belongs to me.**_

_**I have completely rewritten this story; so if it's familiar, it is because I started again. I wrote this a couple of years ago and my writing has changed drastically since. I couldn't in good conscience leave a piece of work up that I wasn't satisfied with, I will be doing the same to my other writing.**_

Chapter 1

The aging members of the Studiolo had just departed from the long oak table that sat, ominous in its appearance, made even more so by the man left standing there collecting his things. He was known by the scholars as Dr Fell, his eyes narrow as he hears footsteps, it is a cheap clacking sound made by second rate shoes. His nostrils flare and a flicker of distaste crosses his features as the smell of sweat, cheap cologne and stale cigarette smoke infiltrate his senses, he files it away, ignoring it as the man approaches.

"Dr Fell?"

A short, politely strained conversation followed about the previous curator of the Capponi Library, who was now mysteriously missing with no trace to his whereabouts. As the short pungent man walked away, the eyes of Dr Fell seemed to flash red pinpoints of light within his pupils, his smooth tone of voice echoed around the hall as he spoke.

"You've been reassigned."

The Doctor took a moment to admire the acoustics created by the high ceilings and ancient walls as Inspecter Pazzi froze, processing what he had heard; before turning with a polite smile on his face.

"Excuse me?"

"You were on the IL Mostro case, I'm sure I read."

Inspector Pazzi seemed to assess the Doctor for a moment before stepping forward, his eyes not meeting the strange red pupils of this man before him; perhaps he wore special contact lenses? Scholars these days…

"I am afraid you are mistaken sir, I am still on Il Mostro. I am merely covering this case until the real professional arrives, I owed a favor." He smiled in a way he was sure was quite charming, though the Doctor did not return the expression.

"I see." Was the only reply he got, Dr Fell seemed to be considering something, no doubt his thoughts were on the unfortunate person who would be landed with this case, as they would also end up interviewing him. Well, good luck to them; in Pazzi's opinion, this place was creepy. Anything steeped in this much bloody history felt wrong, he didn't know how the man before him could actually live in such a place.

"I will send whoever it is over to collect your predecessor's belongings when they arrive; I believe they are still there?"

"Mhm packed neatly in two suitcases with an inventory, alas no note."

He nodded; offering a goodbye before turning on the heel of his cheap shoes and leaving, two other men stood from their seats to follow behind him, leaving wisps of smoke in their wake.

-o-

The very next evening Hannibal Lecter is sat at a sixteenth century desk, carved intricately with symbols and art, his strong hands are shifting through papers whilst his eyes occasionally scan across them as he plans for the annual Capponi ball. Dr Lecter ignores the irritating trill of the phone as it echoed through the library, his hand neatly ticks off names with his elaborate quill as a thickly accented voice speaks to the answering machine.

"Hello Dr Fell, it's Inspector Pazzi I am calling to inform you that the agent investigating the case is on her way."

Dr Lecter smirked devilishly, his eyes glinting as he tilted his head in thought. The agent was a woman, this suited him perfectly, Dr Lecter was not a vain man but knew of his appeal to the fairer sex. They found him elegant, intriguing, mysterious and charming. He knew his old fashioned manners made many a woman's interest in him suddenly peak. He stood gracefully and moved through the place silently, the building itself made more noise than the man living within it as he disabled the alarm system ready for the agent when she arrived.

He moved to the beautiful piano that sat in the center of the room, rolling his shoulders as he sat and began playing, the soft notes of Bach filling the room. He smiled as he hummed along, the cuffs of his crisp white shirt brushing the keys of the piano as he tilted his sleek head; his hair was of course slicked back. When he heard the unmistakable sound of car doors slamming his eyes slowly opened and he stood and moved to the window whilst the last notes still echoed throughout the room.

Dr Lecter blinked as he watched two people, rather than one, exit the black car. He narrowed his eyes and pushed away the minor irritation the contact lenses he was wearing caused him. His maroon eyes were too easily distinguishable, he had seen the look of suspicion on Pazzi's face when he'd noticed his eyes, so decided he would have to wear contacts to make himself less identifiable, though green really was not his colour it diffused the maroon nicely.

Dr Lecter noted that a man accompanied the female, whilst he had known there was a possibility she would not arrive alone, he had not anticipated it. There was no need for two agents; he had already been interviewed once. He moved with catlike grace to the two-way speaker feed turning it on so that he might listen to their conversation as he watched them make their way up the stairs via the grainy CCTV. Though he could not see her face, Dr Lecter could tell by the female's body language that she was agitated, he watched on as the man's accented voice filtered through the speakers.

"It will only take five minutes then I can take you for a drink." The man was Italian and quite blatantly flirting with the female and if the look she threw him was anything to go by, she wasn't impressed.

"As I said before Agent Benneti, I could have done this alone, I am perfectly capable."

Dr Lecter's breathing stopped for a moment as Clarice Starling's West Virginian drawl filled his room, he shut his eyes, momentarily allowing himself the pleasure of hearing her voice and placing it in his memory palace. His eyes snapped open as he concluded his efforts at concealing his identity would not be enough with her, Clarice would recognize him instantly, even with contacts, a Brazilian accent and minor collagen surgery.

"I really don't mind escorting you Clarice." The man's tone held a suggestive lilt, one that made Dr Lecter tilt his head as he observed her reaction.

"It's Agent Starling." He smirked, and couldn't help but chuckle softly. This overly ambitious young man wanted to be careful.

"Are you always this professional Agent Starling?"

"Yes." Dr Lecter saw her glare at him as she replied whilst walking up the stairs. Agent Benneti's roaming gaze was moving over Clarice's backside whilst walking up the stairs behind her. Anger flared in the Doctor as his eyes narrowed and with a flick of his wrist, his harpy appeared in his hand.

"What about that drink?"

Clarice stopped abruptly and turned around to face Benneti, who due to the stairs was several inches lower than her, this only served to enhance her status as being in control.

"Let's get one thing straight Agent Benneti, I am here on orders from the FBI. They feel I need a 'break' after the Evelda Drumgo incident, they tried to put me on leave and when I refused they sent me here doing police work. I am not here to be hit upon, lusted after or drooled upon by anyone, our relationship is at best, professional. Do you understand?"

Dr Lecter chuckled as the whelp nodded dumbly and lowered his gaze. This apparently pleased Clarice as a familiar smirk curved her mouth upward in triumph.

"Good, after you." she said, motioning the remainder of the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Dr Lecter turned the speakers off, still wearing a smirk as he moved to sit down. He had decided he would feign injury and not give Clarice anymore clues by showing his height and build. He pulled the small footstall towards him and propped up his left leg, he shook his head in bemusement as he raised a book to eyelevel just as there was a sharp rap at the door.

"Come in, it's open." Dr Lecter voiced in his faux Brazilian accent.

As the door opened Dr Lecter could not stop the breath that caught in his throat, it was the first time in seven years that he had seen Clarice Starling in the flesh, so to speak. He inhaled through his nose to catch her scent as he studied her carefully. Her long hair was tied into a ponytail, her face was beautifully defined, and he noted she was also shapely; her body having blossomed under the hard fitness regime she no doubt kept. Clarice Starling had grown from that timid, yet courageous young girl who had stood outside his cell, into a beautiful woman with a fiery temperament. It then also occurred to him that this was the first time they had been in the same place without physical restriction, the urge to get up and touch her, perhaps her face or shoulder was almost overwhelming and then the whelp spoke.

"Dr Fell, I am Agent Benneti, this is Agent Starling. We are here to collect the belongings of the former curator." Dr Lecter turned to look at the young man, his head tilted slightly as he assessed the cheap suit and even cheaper cologne wafting over the room.

"Ah, yes they are in the adjacent room, I hope you will forgive an old man but I am still not quite used to my surroundings in the dark and bashed my leg. Will you manage?" He watched her studying him, knowing that he must feel achingly familiar to her although she probably couldn't place it, Dr Lecter was momentarily grateful that she was far too tired and agitated to care.

"It's quite alright, we will manage thank you, Mr. Fell was it?" She asked whilst moving forward holding out her hand.

For him, the opportunity was too good to let pass him by, and so he stood whilst making sure to balance most of his weight upon his 'uninjured leg' as he took her hand. He bent slowly and relished the feeling of her soft skin on his, not being able to help himself as he pressed a lingering kiss to the back of her hand.

"Yes, Agent Starling. It is a pleasure to meet you." She smiled at him gratefully, she felt strangely comfortable around this stranger, even though it felt like a small electric shock went through her as he pressed a kiss to her hand. She put it down to the fact that he was the first man she had met in Italy who had behaved in a manner befitting a gentleman, without trying to check her out.

Benneti shifted uncomfortably next to her, his eyes narrowed suspiciously as the old man got over-friendly with his date for the evening. He didn't like the way she acted toward the old librarian either and so he cleared his throat loudly to interrupt the moment.

"Shall we get the bags, Clarice?" Dr Lecter saw her look up at him in distaste; the sound of her name pronounced in his accent was more like "Cla-eecee" which to her sounded nothing like her actual name. Benneti noticed the look on her face and tried to recover from his mistake.

"Agent Starling, I mean. Please, after you." He motioned for her to precede him, and she did, sending the Doctor a tight smile as she walked into the next room. When they reappeared Clarice was dragging the two heaviest cases alone, Benneti had the one smaller suitcase and the briefcase containing papers. Dr Lecter snarled inwardly, his teeth bared for a moment before he got up once again from his position in the armchair and 'limped' toward Clarice.

"Please, let me." He took the cases without awaiting an answer, refusing to look at the man should the urge to hurt him become too much to ignore. When he returned upstairs Clarice looked extremely agitated and appeared to be losing her patience.

"For the last time I will be fine, _**goodbye**_." Benneti traipsed out of the room with his head bowed pathetically as he made his way down the stairs. Dr Lecter stood by the door Benneti had just walked out with his head tilted, observing her until he heard the faint noise of a car door slam. She seemed to release a breath of relief at the noise and smiled at him.

"I would like to ask you a few questions sir, if you'll permit me?"

"Yes of course Agent Starling, anything to help."

He gestured toward the couch and they both sat, whilst Dr Lecter was secretly delighted at their close proximity he showed no emotion on his features besides a calm, polite interest in what she was saying.

"Ok… had you ever met your predecessor?"

"No I never met him; I read several of his monographs in the Nuova Antologia though."

"The officers who first checked the Palazzo for any sort of note, found nothing. Have you come across anything since?"

"I am afraid not Agent Starling." She was rifling through the papers in her lap, her hair falling over her shoulder, even though it was tied up.

"Okay, that's about it, thanks for your time sir." She got up to leave, smiling politely and Dr Lecter stood after her.

"May I ask you a personal question, Agent Starling?"

'_Oh great.' _She thought to herself. '_Just when I was beginning to like him.'_

"If it is relevant." He smiled and lowered his gaze for a moment, knowing what she was thinking.

"Since our first meeting you have referred to me as sir, now I do recall going through medical school, why have you not once referred to me as Doctor?"

She looked up, genuinely surprised as she shook her head, her lower lip caught between her teeth. "I didn't mean to offend you, calling you sir was out of respect."

"I know, but you still haven't answered my question." He tilted his head at her again, waiting as she sighed heavily.

"It's habit sir- I mean Doctor. Calling someone else 'Doctor' after a previous encounter I had would feel wrong somehow… I can't help but think of him when I say it."

"Was this encounter unpleasant?" Clarice seemed to be considering the question, her blue eyes distant.

"In all honesty? I'm not too sure, I don't think of it as bad or objectionable. I was forced to face many things about myself that I didn't want to admit."

"What sort of Doctor was this man you speak of?" He of course had no need to ask her, he was already certain of the answer but was curious as to her continued reaction to discussing it.

"A psychiatrist, although I do believe he was also a medical doctor."

"Ah, well I apologize if I have made unpleasant memories re-surface."

"That's quite alright, Goodbye Dr Fell." She turned to leave once again and Dr Lecter knew he couldn't quite let her go without a guarantee that he would see her again, soon.

"Oh, Agent Starling?" She turned to face him again, a strained smile on her face. He could tell she wanted to leave as soon as possible after their uncomfortable conclusion to the conversation.

"As an apology on my part please accept an invitation to the annual ball that is held here every year, it would put my mind at rest to know you bear no ill will after my little blunder a moment ago. You could also put your detective skills to use by questioning the members of the Studiolo on my predecessors disappearance, I understand they knew him well." Clarice eyed the invitation in his hand, which he appeared to have just plucked from thin air. What did she have to lose?

"Thank you Doctor." She took the invitation with a small amount of enthusiasm and their fingers brushed, they were both immediately taken back to Memphis.

"_Goodbye Clarice… You will let me know when those lambs stop screaming wont you?"_

"Dr Lecter…" Clarice muttered out loud, the Doctor thought he had been recognized for a moment and that the game was up. That was until he realised her eyes were unfocused and distant, he smiled wickedly.

"No dear, it's Dr Fell." She snapped out of her daze and met his sharp gaze with her own, slightly confused eyes.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry, thank you for the invite I will consider it. Goodbye." She turned and left the room shutting the door gently behind her, he watched her on the cameras as she left; her fingers were absentmindedly stroking the envelope which held her invitation.

"Ta-Ta, Clarice."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 –

_**1 week later 12**__**th**__** Annual Palazzo Capponi Ball.**_

Clarice Starling stepped out of the sleek black car that had been sent to collect her from her hotel, she felt extremely uncomfortable, to put it mildly. She wasn't used to this standard of dress and had blown most of her savings on the outfit, only to find that she didn't quite care as much as she should. Clarice Starling wasn't vain but even she would admit it, she looked good.

Her dress was emerald velvet and shone in reflection of the light, it hugged her figure but she was still able to breathe, a rare feat for a dress like this. It had a slit on one side that met the middle of her thigh, the only material touching her back was crossed silk string like that you would find on a corset but without the rest of the material. It also adorned a tasteful yet suggestive V down the front of the gown, she didn't quite know what to do with her hair the options were 'up' or 'down', she decided to leave it down around her shoulders, the green brought out the red in her hair, making her a striking picture should anyone's eyes fall upon her.

She was walking through the front doors of the main hall when she realised she was one of the very few people, mainly women; going in alone. Clarice looked around attentively and saw a group of nattering women, she joined the back of the herd and hoped that they would accept her, they did thinking she was one of them, most likely a young heiress or something.

As she entered a young woman who had befriended her from the group, points at certain people discretely and gives Clarice a brief description.

"That man there is the board member who wanted the curator job for his nephew." She said pointing at a short man who was sweating slightly and had the sort of grin on his face that made most women shiver in revulsion. Clarice knew she would have to talk to him, the only problem was how she would get him to be open and frank with her; she had a feeling he wouldn't be as forthcoming as Dr Fell. She voiced her thoughts to her new companion.

"Oh he'll tell you quite a lot, if you've got a pretty face and an even prettier dress, if you understand my meaning." She replied.

Clarice most definitely understood and shook her head in disgust, rolling her eyes as she looked around the large room. It may be a different country but the views on women were exactly the same. Her female companion was again pointing out different guests, all in stunning outfits.

"That is countess Chalioné she has very steep family ties with the library, someone told me once that her great grandfather used to secretly own it; can you imagine?!" The girl was getting a little exited and from what Clarice could see she didn't look older than 25, she didn't seem to be clever or have any wit but Clarice liked her. She was her physical opposite and she imagined they made for quite an amusing picture, entering together.

Clarice looked tall compared to the young girl, her body being short and stout put Clarice immediately in mind of a harried mother although she was probably far too young to have had children, nor did she seem married.

Clarice had never been overly conscious about her weight, she quite liked her body but treated it poorly, especially since she was always being shot at. Even wearing a bulletproof vest didn't leave you unharmed as the large purple bruises lasted for a while, more so on her pale skin. Not to mention all the flesh wounds, Clarice was counting her injuries mentally when a tug on her elbow brought her back.

"Look that's Lady Aurelia Lautez; she is very beautiful, is she not?" Clarice was half thinking about her wounds and half listening to the girl whose name she hadn't even learnt yet.

"Um… Yeah I suppose." The girl looked at her in astonishment and Clarice felt momentarily confused; wondering if she had committed some kind of social faux pas that made her stick out like a sore thumb. Her fears were unfounded and eased though, when her 'friend' merely shook her head and continued commentating on those milling around that large room.

"And that is the nephew of the board member, the one that wanted the curator job remember? He is rather handsome I suppose." She responded to her own words with a blush and Clarice smiled, her eyes not really paying attention to the man she was being told about.

"Ah and there is Dr Fell, looking very fine as always." Clarice was rather suddenly paying attention again as she looked over to see Dr Fell in conversation with who she presumed was a board member. He then appeared to sense that someone was looking at him, because he quickly parted ways with the gentleman with a handshake and made his way in their direction.

Clarice quickly turned to her companion and feigned complete interest in what she was saying, something about her dress, when Dr Fell approached in a fine white Armani suit adorned with a dark green tie; so dark it looked black and only the light reflecting an emerald sheen gave away it's true colour.

"Ah Ms Starling, You look ravishing." He said whilst placing a chaste kiss to her hand, as his lips touched her knuckles a shiver ran down her spine. It was a rather familiar shiver, one was accustomed to only ever receiving upon physical touch from one person, then again all he'd had to do was speak… She was musing about this when she realised he was now greeting her companion, whose name was apparently 'Esmarla'.

"I am terribly sorry ladies but I have other guests to 'meet and greet', do feel free to wander." He said with the right amount of sincere apology before bowing his head and walking away.

"You both looked comfortable! If I didn't know that you had come alone I would have thought you were together, even your clothes matched!" As Esmala giggled, Clarice realised that she was correct and an unreadable look crossed her face.

A short while later Clarice found herself dancing in the arms of Francesco Sogliato, the nephew to one of the members of the board and the failed applicant to the curatorship. Dr Lecter had observed keenly as Clarice had entered with a shorter, less graceful girl at her side. Clarice seemed to be pretending to listen as the girl beside her gossiped about the refined company they were in, he watched with a fond smile as her eyes surveyed her surroundings, ever the FBI agent.

He couldn't tear his eyes from her; admittedly he had followed her and watched as she bought the dress. He had not been able to resist temptation and had indulged himself in matching her dress with his own suit, though subtly. He hadn't quite expected his reaction to her, for one fatal moment all he wanted to do was walk over and claim her for his own, he had barely controlled this desire, though she did look ravishing.

Now he seemed to be punishing himself, watching her dance with another man. A man whom many would consider to be his rival due to his appointment as the curator, but Dr Lecter knew if there was to be a rivalry, it would be for personal reasons rather than professional. He watched carefully as Francesco's hand held Clarice's waist, his eyes narrowed for a moment as he considered revealing his identity to her. He was certain that she wouldn't be dancing with any other man if she knew he was here, watching her. He tilted his head in observation as Sogliato walked off, after speaking to Clarice and gesturing to the bar, with grace befitting a feline Dr Lecter made his move.

"Ms Starling, may I have the pleasure of your company for a dance?" Clarice looked surprised for a moment, not even casting her eyes around for her recent dance partner as she placed her hand in his, her sharp blue gaze meeting the green of Dr Fell.

"Yeah sure..."

_**I know this won't receive as many reviews as it had when I wrote it, but I'm re-writing this merely for my own peace of mind than anything else and I hope you enjoy it the second time round as much as I am. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

As he led her away from Esmarla and to the dance floor he had placed his hand on the small of her back, sending heat through her and she tried her level best not to fidget. As he was leading her across the floor, in a rather skilled manner considering Clarice had barely ever danced before; she noted that he had a scar on his left hand, just below the knuckle of his little finger. She was going to strike up conversation about it, until he spoke and successfully distracted her.

"Are you enjoying the evening Ms Starling?"

"Yes, very much. Thank you for inviting me."

"You are very welcome, it was the least I could do to help you with your investigation." Clarice raised her eyebrows at the Doctor, her sharp blue eyes curious as she met his gaze.

"I never told you to call me Ms Starling." She said, directing the conversation away from her work.

"Ah yes but you never asked me to use your given name either, I would never presume to take such a liberty."

Clarice smiled inwardly, he reminded her of… No. She wouldn't think about that, not tonight.

"So Ms Starling, you never did say why the FBI put one of their best agents on a missing person case." She laughed at this, her eyes sparkling.

"Best agent?"

"From what I have read in the papers you certainly seem so, you captured that ghastly Buffalo Bill, didn't you?" The Doctor was trying to restrain himself from caressing her lower back with his thumb even through the material; the heat of her skin was intoxicating.

"Sort of…" Clarice had become uncomfortable and was trying to avoid this particular topic of conversation, yet Dr Fell persisted, wanting to hear her thoughts on the matter.

"From what I have heard it wasn't sort of, you captured him alone did you not?"

"Physically? Yes, but I came upon him by accident and I had help."

"With what?_"_

"Discovering his identity… Psychoanalyzing him to find out why he did what he did."

"Ah yes, one Dr Lecter I believe."

"…Yeah"

Clarice shifted uncomfortably.

"I apologise Ms Starling I have made you feel discomfited."

"Oh no, no it's fine..."

He smiled at her and she tingled all over, the music grew faster and she took the opportunity to look at his face. He was handsome there was no denying that, he had an air of elegance around him but he was equally mysterious. She got the impression he could be very dangerous if need be. Clarice felt dizzy and guessed that she'd had too much wine; for she had the sudden urge to kiss the man in front of her. He pulled her body closer as another couple whirled past, going too fast for the music and she melted in his embrace, laying her head at his shoulder as she breathed his spicily scented cologne in deeply. She tilted her head from his shoulder, her eyes meeting his green as she smiled coyly, leaning closer to his mouth. She could feel his warm breath upon her lips…

"Ahem!" Someone cleared their throat loudly and Clarice turned quickly, realising that it was Francesco and that he was stood next to Dr Fell. Clarice looked up to Dr Fell in time to catch something flash across his eyes, something that made goose-bumps litter her arms and sent a shiver down her spine. When she blinked, his expression was one of neutrality and she was left wondering if she had perhaps had more wine than she was used to. Francesco however, made no effort to conceal the fury in his gaze as he looked between them.

"Can I help you Master Sogliato?" Dr Fell asked, his tone politely mocking.

"Yes you can! First you steal my job, then my dance partner, do you want my tie too?!" There was a vein pulsating in Sogliato's forehead as he turned a bright shade of red.

Dr Fell did not release Clarice and he showed no emotion as he replied, his tone was one of complete seriousness. "No thank you, it's not my colour."

Clarice let out a snort of laughter into Dr Fells shoulder, coughing slightly to cover it up as Dr Fell patted her back, his green eyes showing amusement as they flicked down to her. He then flashed a smile at the Italian and the vain throbbed even more predominantly in Francesco's head. Sogliato was about to speak when Dr Fell interrupted him.

"You may want to watch your blood pressure Francesco but if you insist on a verbal sparring, do you mind if we step outside? I'd rather Ms Starling didn't see it."

"FINE!"

"Excuse me, I will be right back Agent Starling."

He kissed her hand and walked away, his stride smooth and elegant. Clarice frowned for a moment as she made her way over to a table; her memory was clouded by the wine, but something was nagging at the back of her mind, something she was sure was important though she couldn't quite grasp it.. Clarice raised another glass of wine to her mouth as she sipped, her head tilted in thought.

Not long after he had walked out in fury, Francesco returned to the ball looking very pale; Clarice watched him as he made his way over to his Uncle, bending to talk to him before turning on his heel and leaving.

Her blue gaze then fell on the elegant form of Dr Fell, also making his way through the throng of people and back over to her.

"I am sorry Ms Starling, you shouldn't have been witness to that."

She smiled politely and shook her head. "Oh its fine, really I see and hear worse in my line of work."

He merely inclined his head in agreement, a slight smirk gracing his face as he recalled his Valentine 'gift' to her, yes he imagined seeing a floating severed head in a jar made a battle of male testosterone pale in comparison.

Clarice frowned as he eyes caught movement from over Dr Fell's shoulder, the Uncle of her recently rejected dance partner was making his way over to them.

"Ah Ms Starling is it?" He held out his hand as he reached her, smiling and showing her all his crooked teeth.

"Yes?" She shook his hand with the same firm handshake she had been taught by her Daddy, one that put men off balance as they were used to limp wristed, barely there handshakes from women.

"I am Francesco's Uncle, Dimitri Sogliato." He held her hand a little longer than necessary, and when he released it Clarice wanted to wipe her hands, but thought it may be considered rude should he notice.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr Sogliato."

"And you my dear, pardon the intrusion but my nephew has taken quite a shine to you."

"Has he?" Clarice frowned as she tried to extract the English beneath the thick Italian accent. "It was just a dance, sir."

"Do you not believe in amore a prima vista Ms Starling?" She frowned and looked at Dr Fell in confusion, the only word she had translated from that was 'amore'; which everyone knew to mean love.

"Love at first sight." He whispered in her ear whilst grabbing a glass of wine from the passing waiter.

Clarice swallowed as a picture flashed in her mind, a man stood in the middle of a glass covered cell. Like a snake at the zoo, poised with elegance and yet ready to strike out with venom at any moment… "Good Morning."

Clarice didn't know what she had been expecting him to say, perhaps something uncouth, she had just passed Miggs after all, but she could tell you then and there that bidding her good morning was not what she had anticipated.

"Ms Starling?" Clarice blinked in confusion before leveling her gaze at Mr Sogliato, leaving his question unanswered as he continued.

"Tell me Ms Starling, where are you staying at the moment; do you have a permanent residence?"

Clarice thought this question strange but answered it anyway.

"No I'm in a hotel at the moment."

"I was wondering perhaps seeing as you're investigating this case, why don't you say at the Capponi?"

Dr Lecter nearly choked on his wine.

"Oh no, I couldn't impose on Dr Fell. I'm fine where I am."

"Nonsense my dear! I'm sure Dr Fell wouldn't mind, there is enough room to house the Italian army in there!" he laughed, Clarice realised this was his idea of a joke and laughed along humorlessly. Mr Sogliato looked expectantly at Dr Fell who for once seemed speechless. He thought it very ironic that he would love nothing more than to have Clarice with him, just not under these circumstances. She would most defiantly discover his identity for he wasn't one to deny himself the things he enjoyed and she knew everything he liked and disliked. Dr Lecter was about to speak when Sogliato interrupted.

"I don't know why I am asking Dr Fell, he is but the curator of the library, it is up to the board who lives there and as an important member I insist." Dr Lecter had almost killed Sogliato then and there.

"Well… Erm thank you..." she looked apologetically toward Dr Fell.

"Nonsense it's the least I can do, come my dear let's talk transport arrangements for your move." He led Clarice away. Dr Lecter was certain the only reason Sogliato had suggested the move was so he could permanently get hold of Clarice when Francesco wanted her. The Doctor started making a mental list of precautions to put into action for Clarice's residence.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A week later the Doctor found himself helping Clarice through the doors with her belongings. He had ensured her room would contain everything she could possibly need, therefore she would have very little reason to venture into his living space. He had given her the largest room which had an ensuite bathroom connected to it, to save him the temptation of 'bumping' into her in the hall outside the bathroom.

He showed her to her room and placed her suitcases at the foot of the exceptionally large double bed which dominated the space, he was just turning to leave when she spoke.

"Thank you Doctor, I promise I won't get in your way. I'll probably be so busy with work I'll only be here to sleep."

"You're welcome Ms Starling I assure you, it's no trouble."

Once he left the room he took a deep, calming breath. He took a moment to appreciate the irony of life before descending the stairs to the kitchen. He briefly mourned being unable to cook her dinner, she would immediately recognize his culinary prowess and he would probably be thanked for the meal with handcuffs and her gun pointed at his head. He was a patient man; he had waited nearly a decade to see her again and for the corruption of the FBI to wear her down. He had followed her disgrace and public shaming after the very well-publicized drugs raid at the fish market; the papers had dubbed her 'The Angel of Death'. He had felt her pain as the newspapers spread her picture over every front page, blaming her for the foolish actions of another. Yet he couldn't bring himself to wish she had been spared that pain, for if she had she wouldn't be on the floor above him now, nor would she be questioning her future with the FBI as he knew she was.

The electronic crackled buzz of the speaker brought him out of his reverie, He walked over to the monitor and checked the grainy images the CCTV cameras projected. There on his doorstep, was a pizza delivery boy. His brow furrowed in distaste as he shook his head and murmured to himself "Pizza Clarice, really?"

-o-

Clarice had just hung up from the nearest pizza delivery place after realizing she had bought no food with her and didn't want to monopolize Dr Fell's kitchen, pizza would be fine, and after all she was in Italy. She was sat with her legs folded beneath her as she flicked through Dr Hannibal Lecter's case file for what felt like the millionth time, she was totally immersed in her work when there came a soft knock at her door.

"Come in Doctor."

"I was presuming this came for you Ms Starling."

"Oh yeah, thanks I'm starving." He smiled at her and was about to comment on the food when he thought better of it and placed the box on the side of her bed.

"Oh, I'm sorry how much do I owe you?" Clarice asked whilst opening her purse and rifling through its meager contents.

"Nothing it all." He shook his head as he spoke indicating he wouldn't take any money from her, when out of the corner of his eye he saw the file on her bed and himself sneering back from the photo.

"Well ok if you're sure." She frowned, not liking the thought of someone else paying for her dinner but knowing it would be rude to thrust money at him.

"I am, goodnight Ms Starling." He made to turn around and pull the door shut behind him when he heard her scramble off her bed.

"Goodnight? Oh shit! What's the time?"

"I believe its 7:14 do you have somewhere to be?" He smirked as he turned back around to see her holding a pizza slice between her teeth as she threw open her suitcase and grabbed a worn jacket from within.

"Yeah I do, Agent Benneti said he had something to discuss with me about the missing person case, I'm already late I was supposed to meet him at 7.00."

He narrowed his eyes in contemplation, what could Benneti possibly want to talk about? The young man wasn't smart enough to have figured out who he really was, or that he was responsible for the previous curator's mysterious disappearance.

"Allow me to offer you a lift Agent Starling; the streets can be a dangerous place at night." His tone suggested he wouldn't take no for an answer so she merely nodded and smiled at him gratefully.

"Thank you Dr Fell, there's a small Café called Amélia's he wanted to meet at, do you know it?"

"Ah yes I have passed by a few times, it is quite local. I will get the car ready." He turned from the room and made his way downstairs toward the garage, he knew full well Benneti had no new information on the case and clearly couldn't take no for an answer, and so had decided to engineer his own date with Clarice without her permission.

As he sat in the car waiting for Clarice, he removed the classical CD from the player and set it to play the radio. He winced as some loud, Italian pop music echoed around the garage. As Clarice climbed down the stairs he took a moment to appreciate the look of admiration on her face as she regarded the Jaguar XKR 100 Coupe.

"Wow." She said as she climbed in next to him. "They must pay you some serious money to look after a library." He laughed and shook his head, not offering an explanation as the engine roared to life and they were off.

Dr Lecter watched with his eyes narrowed as Clarice entered the small café, he figured she would be there for a while clarifying that Benneti had no new information and was merely hoping to 'get lucky' with her. So he decided to drive to the local market and pick up some decent food, he refused to allow Clarice to live off fast food for as long as she lived with him. This was one compromise to hide his identity he would not make.

Meanwhile Clarice was gradually growing more agitated as she realized Benneti had called her out for nothing, so after letting him down a bit more roughly than last time she stormed from the café, fuming. She couldn't believe what a waste of time that had been, part of her was hoping that Dr Fell would still be outside in his Jag, but unfortunately he was long gone, so she began the walk back to the library.

She was so focused on scolding herself for not realizing Benneti called her there for less than professional reasons that she did not notice the three men following her until she rounded a corner and crossed a deserted road. She sped up her pace and heard the footfalls behind her try to match it, they were speaking in heavily accented Italian and whilst she didn't understand what they were saying the tone in their voice was recognizable in any language. She was in trouble.

Clarice turned down an alley she knew to be a shortcut through to the library and removed her gun from its holster. She could hear the men laughing as they guessed her quick change of direction was to try and get away from them. They came running around the corner but stopped quickly at the sight of her gun.

"FBI, get down on the floor now!" She shouted, hoping they would do as she said, she noticed the surprise in their eyes fade and they looked at each other, seeming to decide to continue with their plan. Before she could take the safety off her gun, the largest of the three punched her in the face. She fell to the floor, her head throbbing and her jaw stinging painfully. She could taste the blood pouring from her lip as they began kicking her hard in the stomach, she could feel her ribs crunching beneath their boots.

Then the largest one who had punched her loomed over her, a sick grin on his face as he leant down and licked the side of her neck. She felt revulsion travel through her and as the man began undoing his belt she saw her opening and seized it, bringing her leg up hard and kneeing him between the legs. He rolled off her in pain, screaming obscenities in Italian. The other two men had moved to either end of the alleyway to keep watch, presuming the largest of them could handle himself and so she took the moment she had to crawl toward her gun, the pain of her ribs made her vision hazy but she could see the man starting to get up out of the corner of her eye.

Her back was to him as he stormed toward her and pulled her head back by her hair, she was sure her scalp would be bleeding too. As he turned her around, still shouting at her, his spittle flying; she took her chance and at point blank range, shot him in the calf.

His howls of pain echoed loudly around them and his two friends quickly sprinted back and didn't spare her a glance as they grabbed their friend and hauled him away, leaving her sitting in a pool of blood. She couldn't say which was hers.

Using the wall for support Clarice dragged herself to her feet, her arm wrapped around her midsection as her ribs twinged painfully each time she breathed. She realized she was closer to the library than to the hospital, her only hope was that the Doctor had returned and would be there to take her to ER.

In her rush to leave the library she hadn't picked up her bag which contained her cellphone and the streets were deserted, she couldn't stay put on the off chance someone had heard the screams and called the police, so she began the painful walk back to the library. The walk had been agonizing and whilst it felt like it had taken forever, she was sure it had only taken about twenty minutes. Though she had stumbled and tripped on her way and swallowed more blood than she was sure was healthy, she finally reached the door.

**I'm back, and so is Unintentional Meeting! I hope you liked this chapter, it took a while to re-write it. Please leave a review!**


End file.
